


A Long View on the Economy

by Maple



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maple/pseuds/Maple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The economy's in a bad way, and the Immortal view on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long View on the Economy

"Underwater mortgage," slurred the man at the bar and drained his beer.

"That sucks," replied the man next to him. "My 401k has lost over half its value." He signaled for the barman to refill his glass.

"My wife just got laid off," said the third man of the group glumly.

The first man spied a loner drinking at the end of the bar. "Hey, guy," he called over, "need a shoulder to cry on?"

"Not quite yet," came the reply.

The second man blinked and thought about his diminishing accounts. "Really? What are you into?"

Connor smiled tightly. "Antiques."


End file.
